Talk of the School
by Kaptinkupcakes333
Summary: Lucas and Maya were practically the talk of the school. You could never go one day without hearing about something they did. So what happened now? Set in 11th grade. LUCAYA! Rated for T for cursing and some sexual stuff coming later.
1. Why do Boys Fight?

**So...This is my first ever fanfiction. I have lots of ideas in my crazy, weird head and I just thought ,"Hey, lets make this happen. Even though I suck at everything, lets give it a shot anyways." And here I am just typing till my fingers fly off when I should be doing homework. The first few chapters will be a little short, sorry!**

 **Anyhooo... For me, Lucaya is bae. So this is all about Lucaya.**

 **They're now in the junior year of high school at Quincy Adams High. And Riley is over Lucas and is with either Zay or Farkle ( I haven't decided yet but I'm leaning towards Zay because I love Smackle and Farkle )**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW (But do we really have to put that? I mean of course none of us own GMW, if we did, we wouldn't make these fanfics)**

* * *

Summary:

She always played games with him, one minute she's flirting with him, the next she's dating another douchey boy toy. Lucas knows she does that to annoy him, none of those boy toys are like her pervious crush, Joshua Matthews. He has tried to play the game too but he always fails, for many reasons but the main reason was that HE wanted to be with Maya, not just play her twisted game.

* * *

 _"Maya, I'm telling you. You don't know anything about this boy. Mason could've lost his virginity already and taken other girls'." Riley said_ _in a worried tone._

 _"Maybe, but I don't care. I've already lost my virginity. Mason is realllly good kisser. Way better than any other guy here.", Maya said unaffected by Riley, "Plus if he forces me to do something, I'll just beat him up. It's okay, Riley. I can take care of myself."_

 _"You better be sure. Because the moment he tries to do something, I'll have Lucas sic 'em.", Mr. Matthews chimed in, scaring the girls because they didn't know he was eavesdropping._

 _Lucas was paying attention the whole time. Everyone knew to stay away from hurting Maya, Riley, or Farkle. But since this boy was new, he didn't know better._

 _After class was done, Lucas had to go to the bathroom and Farkle had to go to his locker, leaving the girls to get lunch until they came back. Maya wanted to say hi to Mason. But she saw hit her like a rock, especially after she had been dating this guy for a week._

 _"MASON?! WHAT THE FUCK?!", Maya screamed at the scene in front of her. Mason had Missy Bradford against the lockers in heavy make out session. Heavy meaning Mason had one hand under her shirt cupping her breasts, the other hand palming her, and Missy moaning and having both hands around Mason._

 _Lucas just came out of the bathroom when he heard Maya scream. He ran to find her and saw Maya storming up to Mason and Missy wanting to punch the shit out of both of them, but he and Riley pulled her back. Lucas really wanted to beat him but he knew Maya could take care of herself and she would get mad at him too, so he decided to contain her instead._

 _"MASON! HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE WOULD BE NO ONE ELSE!", Maya screeched as she tried to break free from Lucas._

 _"Oh that.. Yeah that was just so we could have sex. Word here goes around fast. People say your the street trash that tries to get attention by dating all the douches.", Mason said calmly. That's what hurled Lucas off into the deep end. He let go of Maya so Riley could calm her down and stormed up to Mason and Missy. Missy knew what was going to happen next so she scurried away leaving Mason to fend for himself against the fury of Lucas Austin Friar._ **(A/N: Yes his initials spell L.A.F.)**

 _As Mason turned around he said," And you, your the Texas boy whose charm makes all the girls wet but you don't use it for shit, yet you have a dark side which you only bring out when someone hurts one of your best friends. I'm from Jersey so the fighting we do will beat your little Texas two-stepping, hogtieing ways any day._

 _Lucas chuckled darkly and said," Now since your new and here and don't know the rules I'll go easy on you."_

 _"Why are you defending her anyways? Ohhhh... It's not because you want to do her, is it?", Mason said testing Lucas._

 _"Why are you cheating on her anyways? It's not because your a dipshit who plays with girls like they're blowup dolls, is it?", Lucas said a little annoyed._

 _"You know what, bro? I don't like it when people throw around name and insults like that. It's much better when they throw punches!", Mason exclaimed, as he tried to throw a punch at Lucas, who easily caught it._

 _"You see, you just made the worst mistake of your life right there. Now like I said, since you're new here, I'll go easy on you. You can either surrender now and never touch, talk to, or think about Maya ever again...Or you can try to fight but ultimately get beaten to a pulp." Lucas said, darkly," Your choice,_ bro."

 _Mason paused for a moment considering his choices and said," You know what? I respect you for giving me options, but I like to take chances now and then," before trying to throw another punch at Lucas. Lucas was prepared for this blocked the punch again, but this time he twisted Mason's arm._

 _"OWWWW! Okay, okay. I surrender!", Mason said as he flailed his free arm around trying to tap out. Lucas let go of Mason and started to walk to find Maya who had run off somewhere._

 _Lucas stopped in his tracks and turned around punching Mason right in the nose. Mason knew he had to take the element of surprise but he didn't know Lucas would turn and hit him in the nose._

 _"Never EVER look at Maya, touch Maya, think about Maya, or I swear that will be the first punch of many coming your way," Lucas spat out angrily at a pained Mason sprawled across the floor._

* * *

"Maya?!", Lucas yelled through the huge gym he was in. He heard sniffles and found a tiny figure curled into a ball in the corner. "Maya! There you are! We've been looking everywhere for y- What's wrong?", Lucas asked while running up to her.

Maya put something behind her back, and said, "Nothing, Huckleberry."

"Don't fucking lie to me. Tell me what's wrong", Lucas said before sitting down next to her.

"Nothing! I swear!", Maya said. Lucas looked at her seriously now. "It's just that Mason is right! I've dated pretty much every guy here!", Maya said while tearing up.

"Well, I mean, why? Why do you do that?", Lucas asked.

"Because, my dad left my mom and I, I only have half a mom, and Shawn is always on the road! I just want someone to love me and care for me, besides the Matthews!", Maya exclaimed, putting her hand in her hair.

Lucas and Maya sat in silence before Lucas did something unexpected.

He grabbed her face and kissed her. Maya was stunned for one second but kissed him back for about a minute before Maya pulled away.

"What was that for?", Maya said while catching her breath.

"Bec-"

"No! Don't say because you love me.", Maya whispered before running off.

"Maya, wait!", Lucas yelled at a disappearing Maya. He almost ran after her the thing Maya put behind her back, caught his eye. It was a sketch of him that looked more like someone took a picture of him in black and white. He grabbed the sketch pad and pencil before finally leaving to find Maya.

* * *

"Alright Riley. Spill. I know you know why Maya has been avoiding me. And I wanna know.", Lucas said looking Riley straight in the eye.

"Ugh... Hello to you to Lucas. Anyways... Maya has prepared me for this.", Riley said before reaching into one of her pants pockets.

"What the fuck is that?", Lucas asked, pointing to the paper in her hand.

"Just shut up and listen. 'Dear Ranger Rick, I am somewhere you will never find me and I don't want you looking for me. I repeat DON'T LOOK FOR ME. Sincerely, Maya.", Riley finished while putting the letter/script back in her pocket.

"Bullshit. Tell Mr. Matthews I'll be late to class today.", Lucas said before turning on his heel.

"Lucas, wait! Only I know where she is! She doesn't want me to tell you!", Riley called after Lucas.

"Doesn't matter, Riles!", Lucas said while walking away.

* * *

 **I think that's a good place to end this chapter. Please review and follow!**

 **Love,**

 **KaptinKupcakes**


	2. The Painting

**Yay! Chapter two! I'll usually update weekly cuz I work on the story before and after school everyday.**

 **It's funny cuz I can't tell my BFF about this story. (She's a Rucas shipper and she sometimes hates me if I bring up Lucaya shipping.) LOL**

 **Enough about me. ON WITH THE STORY**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW and I never will. (I'm eating a cupcake nom nom nom)**

* * *

"Hey, Ms. K. Can I go into the art room?", Lucas asked the art teacher, Ms. Kossal.

"You here for Maya?", Ms. Kossal asked Lucas.

"How'd you know?"

"Maya told me you'd come here to look for her."

"She's in there, isn't she?"

"Geez you guys know each other _too_ well. Come on in and stay in here as long as you guys need. You guys are lucky that this is my free period. I'll be in the teachers' lounge.", Ms. Kossal said as she waved goodbye.

"Alright, Maya. Are you gonna talk to me now?", Lucas said after waving to Ms. Kossal.

"Why, Huckleberry? Why'd you kiss me?", Maya finally asked while getting up from the chair she was sitting on.

"I don't know. I just. You need to know, Maya."

"Know what, Hopalong? That I'm street trash? I'm a slut? I party too much? I've heard it all be-"

Lucas stopped her sentence by kissing again. With every sentence Maya said, she took a step closer to him and he found the perfect opportunity to kiss her again. He could tell she wanted to resist, but she just couldn't. Just like how she couldn't stop calling him names or getting closer to him when she could.

"Lucas...", Maya said when they both pulled away.

"I don't know why, Maya. Don't ask me.", Lucas said looking Maya straight in the eye.

"I take it you saw my sketch of you I left in the gym earlier?", Maya asked a little sheepishly.

"Yes and it's amazing. I thought for a second someone took a picture of me in black and white."

"Can I have that back now?"

"Not until you talk to me, Maya."

"I need time, Lucas. I just need time."

"Fine. But you need to talk to me sometime."

"And I will! Just not about _us_.", Maya gestured to in between them.

"We need to talk about it sometime though. You know that, right?"

"Yes...", Maya groaned," Hey what happened to Mason after I left? I saw the first time he tried to punch you but Riley let me go and I ran here.", Maya asked as she walked to a wall to sit against.

"Um..", Lucas nervously rubbed the back of his neck," About that..."

"C'mon. Tell me.", Maya patted the area next to her to signal him to sit.

Lucas sat next to her and said, "He kinda tried to sneak up on me and I might've punched right in the nose. And also told him never to look at you, think of you, or talk to you ever again or I would pretty much kill him."

"Lucas!", Maya said as she lightly punched his arm," You went full Texas Lucas, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, Maya! What was I supposed to do let him talk about that?"

"I remember the first time you went Texas Lucas in front of us. I jumped on your back.", Maya said, proud of what she did.

"Yeah, that was weird."

"Why didn't you tell me to get of your back sooner?"

Before Lucas could explain, the bell rang and they knew they had to go to their next class.

"We should probably go before they think we're having sex or something." Maya said as she got up and walked to her bag.

"Yeah, probably. What are we going to tell Riley though?"

"Leave that to me, Ranger Rick. Let's go.", Maya said as she covered something up.

"What's under there?", Lucas asked as he pointed to the cover.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Sundance. Now let's go.", Maya said as she tried to rush Lucas out of the room.

* * *

Maya was having the hardest time sleeping. It was almost 1:00 in the morning too, thank goodness it was technically Saturday already. She told Riley everything about how she and Lucas kissed and her sketch. Riley tried to tell her to talk to him, but Maya wouldn't budge. Maya was thinking about the kisses and about how he went full Texas Lucas for her.

"Why can't I let him in? He already knows so much about me and yet I still can't be with him!", Maya thought aloud.

She decided she had to talk to someone. It couldn't be Riley as they had already talked, it couldn't be Farkle since he can't give advice on feelings, it couldn't Mr. Matthews because he already doesn't like Maya dating so many boys. It had to be one person.

Katy Hart.

As of now, Katy would be most likely talking to Shawn on the phone but Maya really had to figure out her feelings fast.

"Mom?", Maya asked as she knocked on her mothers door.

"Hey sweetie, come on in. I'll call you tomorrow, Shawn. Okay I will. Goodnight.", Katy said as she hung up the phone," What's up, Baby girl?"

"I need some _boy_ advice. I think. I don't know."

"I heard the word 'boy'!", Gammy Hart yelled from another room.

The mother and daughter laughed.

"Are we gonna talk about what's going on between you and that Texas 'cowboy' you always make fun of?"

Maya blushed and said, "Maybe... We sorta mighta kissed. Twice."

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared. What role can I use to help you?"

"No roles! Please! I just need some girl advice. I know it's not Maya like to not know her feelings but I need some help, mom."

"Alright. Tell me _everything_ that happened. Leave nothing out."

The two sat on Katy's bed for about an hour while Maya explained the Lucas situation.

"Alright I think I got it all, sweetie."

"Yeah and I still need help."

"I'm gonna let that half a mom thing slide but sweetheart you need to talk to him and tell him how you feel."

"But how do I feel mom?"

Katy gently took Maya's hands into her own and said," No one can tell you your own emotions, Baby girl. That's for you to figure out. I'm just so glad you're maturing into an amazing young woman."

"Thanks, mom. It's already two. I should probably finish figuring out my feelings. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, baby. And you're gonna keep working on your painting, aren't you?"

"Probably!", Maya exclaimed as she exited the bedroom.

As Maya entered her own bedroom and took the cover off her in progress artwork that she hid from Lucas the day before.

* * *

When Maya was finally finished with her painting, at 6 in the morning, she knew what she was going to do.

She was going to go over to Lucas' place and drop it off there with a note. She wrapped her painting very delicately and wrote in big, cursive words 'Lucas'.

She wrote the note and snuck out to his apartment with his dogs and mother.

Maya gazed at the already risen New York morning sun and sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucas was just waking up to do his morning jog around the city and get his mother some bagels when he heard his two dogs protectively barking at the door.

"Alright, alright, ya psychos! That's enough barking." Lucas said to the alert dogs.

He opened the door to see a package wrapped in cloth with 'Lucas' written on it. Lucas picked up the item and sat on his couch to open it but he stopped when he saw a note attached to it.

 _Dear Ranger Rick,_

 _I think I'm finally able to talk about us. If you've already moved on, I understand. If you haven't, well neither have I. Text me when you get this painting and I hope you understand the message. -Maya_

He finished reading her note with a huge smile on his face and continued to open her artwork.

It was a painting of couple outside a window that a girl was next to while a boy was holding her hand. The girl next to the window looked like Maya and the boy holding her hand was similar to Lucas. Lucas was mesmerized and rushed to get his phone in his room to text Maya that he got the painting and the message.

* * *

 **I think that's a pretty good place for a little mini cliffhanger, don't ya think? Comment what you think the paintings message is! (There is one, trust me) Whoever guesses it gets a virtual baked good of their choice, so please comment what you think it is!**

 **Within the next one or two chapters or so, we'll be seeing Farkle, Charlie, and Zay. And maaaybe some Missy if I think there isn't enough drama. I hope you guys like the story so far and don't forget to follow and review!**

 **Love,**

 **KaptinKupcakes**


	3. Brunch

**Whoo! Chatper three! (You get a cookie if you know what that's from and comment it)**

 **On with the show! In the first part that they're texting, Maya is bold and Lucas is italics.**

 **Disclaimer : I'm just a lowlife who could only dream of owning GMW. Also I hope you guys like the stuff I put for disclaimers. (That cupcake last chapter was gooood)**

* * *

 _I got your painting... It's fucking amazing_

 **Well thx...Did you get the message too?**

 _Yup. Do u wanna talk now?_

 **R we gonna meet up or am I going to ur place?**

 _Nah, I'll come over. I'll be there in about 10 mins_

 **Alright. See ya soon, Heehaw**

 _-_- grrrr_

 **Hehe**

* * *

By the time the two were done texting, Maya was already home. She wanted to text Riley but it was only 7 and she knew Riley was still going to be asleep. Maya walked outside of her room and went to talk to her grandmother.

"I heard the word 'boy' this morning. Is a boy coming over?", Gammy Hart asked her granddaughter.

"Yes, one is Gammy. But this is the nice, cowboy one, remember? Not Farkle.", Maya replied.

"Oh okay then but no funny things happening, okay?"

"Of course, Gammy. Mom left already, didn't she?"

"She said good luck with Lucas."

Maya smiled at her mothers words, happy that her mother listened to her. She heard her phone ring from her room and got up to answer it.

"I'll be in my room."

"Remember! No funny things!", Gammy yelled after Maya.

She snickered at her grandmother and said," Of course, Gammy!"

As Maya entered her room, she closed the door and saw her phone that had one new message on it. Before she could even answer the message, a knock on her window scared her and made her jump a little.

"Motherfucker! Lucas!", she exclaimed somewhat quietly so Gammy Hart wouldn't hear her as she opened her window to let him in.

"Did I scare you?", the Texan asked.

"No, I like to randomly jump back and act like I'm scared.", Maya sarcastically said.

"Are you finally ready to talk?"

"I guess. Let's sit though", Maya said as she gestured to her bed.

"Say what you need to say."

"Before I do, I just wanna know. Why me?"

Lucas looked at her, questioningly.

"I mean why did you kiss me? You could be going out with any girl you want and you choose street trash."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because it's weird! I mean after you eat gourmet lobster you don't go back to eating frozen fish sticks!"

"Because the other girls in school are either too prissy, slutty, or quiet! And they all think I'm 'Mr. Perfect'!"

"What?"

"They aren't challenges like you are, Maya. You don't think I'm 'Mr. Perfect', you think I'm a cowboy. The other girls throw themselves at me but you stay where you are and wait for me."

They stayed in silence for a moment, looking into each others eyes before Maya did the unexpected. She kissed him this time.

"Are you ready to hear my side of the story?", Maya said as they pulled away. Lucas nodded his head for her to continue. "Relationships have been my worst enemy since I was 5. My dad leaving and now all the boys at school. But they were so easy for Riley. She had you and Farkle. But me? No, the only thing was good at was flirting. But then you came and now we are this."

"I just don't want to tie you down, Lucas. I don't know about you but I would never want to be in a relationship with a girl who can't even figure out her own feelings and is hella closed off.", Maya continued.

"You know my past, Maya. You know I'm not proud of it, but you don't care. And I now you think you're broken but to me? You were just dropped a lot. You accept that I'm not 'Mr. Perfect' and you're okay with it. Just like I'm okay with you. We've seen each other at our worst and we're still like this.", Lucas ranted.

When he looked into Maya's eyes, he saw something he hadn't seen in a while. Hope. But sadly their moment was brought to an abrupt end when Maya's phone rang.

Maya quickly averted her gaze to read her phone and said," Riley, Farkle, and Zay want to meet up at Topanga's for brunch. We umm. We should probably go then."

"Um yeah... Probably. But I still need an answer from you.", Lucas said, a little sad.

"Can we talk while we are walking then?"

"As long I get an answer."

* * *

They walked in silence for a while, both scared to talk.

"Sooooooo...", Maya awkwardly said.

"Sooooooo...", Lucas mimicked.

"Did you mean it?", Maya asked.

"Mean what? What I said or the kisses?"

"Both."

"Of course I did. Did you mean your kiss?"

"Well, yeah. I don't kiss guys for no reason unless I'm drunk off my ass.", Maya said causing them both to laugh.

"I'm just scared, Lucas."

"Scared of what?"

Maya took a deep breath and said," Of losing you. If we were to date and we broke up, everything would be fucked up. Not only our relationship, but also our friendships. Riley, Farkle, and Zay would all have to choose who side to be on. And I don't want that."

"You know what I don't want? To pine after you and watch you go out with meaningless, douchebags 'boyfriends'.", Lucas stated.

The two finally arrived at Topanga's and saw their friends inside. Before they went inside, they stopped to keep talking.

"I only did that to get your attention and some pretty good sex", Maya said, making Lucas' eye widen.

"Nope! No! I DO NOT need to hear about that!", Lucas exclaimed while opening the door for Maya to walk in and causing her to laugh. Riley, Farkle, and Zay all turned to look at Maya and Lucas with confused, yet playful looks.

"What are you two laughing about?", Riley asked, a little secretive.

"Nothing normal.", Maya sighed plopping next to Riley with Lucas following her.

"Since when are we normal?", Farkle perked up.

"True", Zay nodded.

"Alright. I have the hashbrowns for Riley.", Katy said as she put the plate in front of Riley.

"Yay! Thanks Ms. Hart", Riley replied.

"Aw, you're welcome, sweetie. And next I have the muffins for Farkle."

"Thank you, Ms. Hart!", Farkle said as he took the wrapping of his blueberry muffins.

"No problem, Farkle. I have the waffles for Zay, with extra chocolate chips."

"You are too kind Ms. Hart.", Zay said while admiring his waffles.

"No, you're too kind, sweetheart. Now the bacon, avocado, and cheese omelet for Lucas."

"Thank you, ma'am. I was starving.", Lucas said, gratefully.

"Always the gentleman, Lucas. And the scrambled eggs with a side of hashbrowns for Maya."

"And given last for time to cool off. Thanks, Mom!", Maya happily said.

"This is on me kids. My treat.", Katy said with huge grin.

"Thank you!", the kids said in unison before Katy left to tend to other costumers.

* * *

Brunch had gone off without a hitch. Everyone talking and Lucas and Maya acting like nothing had happened beforehand. That is until Riley, Farkle, and Zay were all called home, leaving Lucas and Maya alone.

'Great', Maya thought in her head, 'Now we're alone.'

"You're gonna want me to talk now, aren't you?", Maya asked.

"Pretty much, yeah.", Lucas replied.

"I don't know where to start. Just ask me questions.", Maya said, a little tensed.

"Um okay.. Why did you want to get my attention?"

"It started last year. You started dating Tiffany. I had finally found out I liked you and when I planned to tell you, I saw you and Tiffany making out by your lockers the day you guys started dating. I was tense and found the hottest guy I could to bang and it became a habit even when you two broke it off."

"Woah, um why did it become a habit?"

Maya shrugged and said, "I don't know. It was better than cutting myself of doing drugs to release the pain."

"I just really don't want to lose you, Lucas.", Maya sighed.

"I don't want to lose you to a douchebag, Maya.", Lucas replied.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Lucas. I really wanna be with you but I don't want to lose you."

"Why don't we just go on a few dates first to see what it's like and if it's really bad, we mutually break it off.", Lucas offered, "But if it's really good, we keep on."

Maya smiled with hope and happiness and said, "Sounds good. When's our first date?"

"How about I pick you up tomorrow night to go play some mini golf?"

"Sounds like a date to me. We should probably go."

"Yeah. I'll walk you back to your place."

"Of course you will, Sundance.", Maya drawled with a smile on her face.

* * *

Riley, Farkle, and Zay all hid behind the window, watching Lucas and Maya.

 _"How about I pick you up tomorrow night to go play some mini golf?"_

 _"Sounds like date to me."_

"Ha! Pay up, boys.", Riley said, holding her hand out for money.

"How do you do it, Riley?", Farkle incredulously asked.

"Yeah, Riles. Spill.", Zay added in.

"Maya's my best friend. Of course I would know.", Riley said as she counted her $40, "Now I can finally buy Maya that art kit."

"Shhh... I hear them coming out! Hide!", Farkle whisper yelled.

The three scurried up the stairs as fast as they could with out falling. Or getting caught eavesdropping.

* * *

 **That's it for today's chapter. Pat on the back for me for uploading two chapters in one week!**

 **To the Guest who said I need to add in a plot twist, I will soon but it won't be something happening to Maya, as that happened in the first chapter, it will be something happening to Lucas.**

 **Thanks to QueenLucaya and gmwyay for reviewing and sending me kind words. Also thanks to those who favorite and followed! You all totally made my day.**

 **Love,**

 **KaptinKupcakes**


	4. Get Ready Girl!

**And now chapter 4...**

 **Maya's texts are bold while Riley's are underlined and Lucas' are italicized . (BTW this is how I text in real life.)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm never gonna own GMW and nor do I own it now.**

* * *

 **RILEY**

Wats up peaches

 **I HAVE A DATE**

WAT?!

WEN?!

WITH WHO?!

 **Tomorrow night with**

WITH WHO

It better not be anyone bad like last time

 **With Lucas...**

 **Cue freak out in 3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

LUCAS?!

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

 **Pumpkin, sweetie calm down**

 **It's not that big of a deal**

It's a HUGE deal

We gotta get u looking bomb-ass af

 **Watever u say**

SLEEP OVER TONIGHT I'M COMING OVER AND WE R TALKING AND PLANNING

 **Okay come over wen u want**

 **Bye Riles**

Bye Maya

* * *

Maya texted Riley as she walked home to start another painting. This time the painting would be of the sun coming from under the clouds after a storm. She had really hoped Lucas would understand her last painting's message and like it.

She finally had something she's never had before.

Hope.

Hope for a _real_ relationship with Lucas. And she knows. She could really get used to this hope thing.

Maya painted for over 5 hours straight until Riley came over.

"Hey, Riles," Maya said as she stood up and hugged Riley.

"Hey, Maya!" Riley squeezed Maya,"Watcha paintin'?"

"Oh, just another random painting."

"Well let's get started!"

Maya gave her a confused look.

"Talk and plan! You need to look amazing tomorrow night and you know it," Riley pointed at Maya.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you how it happened."

Maya explained everything while Riley listened, or more of Maya explained her side of the events that happened earlier that morning while Riley just sat, stared, and was happy for her best friend.

"I can't believe I'm actually excited for tomorrow night!" Maya said.

"That's called liking someone, Maya."

"I liked the boys I've dated before. Just certain parts..."

"Ewwwww... Maya I don't need to know that!" Riley exclaimed.

Maya laughed while Riley lightly punched her arm.

"It's almost five. We should probably start planning your outfit," Riley persisted.

"Ugh... Fiiiine... But I don't want to look fake or slutty or anything. I want to look like me but cleaned up."

"Got it," Riley said before raiding Maya's closet. As Riley did that, Maya sat on her bed listening to music and looking online for look inspiration for Riley to base off of.

After about 45 minutes, Riley had three outfits. "I have three to choose from, Maya! Basic Beauty, Classic Carefree, and Black Bombshell," Riley motioned to the hanging outfits.

Basic Beauty was a high-low red dress paired with a black jacket. Classic Carefree had a simple purple dress and black wedges. Black Bombshell consisted of a red peplum top, black leather skirt, and black sandals.

"I like Black Bombshell but I also like Basic Beauty's jacket and Classic Carefree's wedges," Maya groaned.

Riley thought for a moment, switched up some items and said," Hmm... How about these this?"

The new outfit had the peplum top, black skirt, black blazer, and black wedges.

"I like it. I just hope it won't be to cold," Maya worried.

"Well that's what the blazer's for and if you get too cold you guys can get some hot chocolate or something. Or..." Riley paused to think then went to get something. "Stockings. Can't go wrong with these."

"Perfect. I can't wait to see the look on Huckleberry's face."

"Oh, you."

The two carried one with their sleepover and eventually fell asleep after Katy came home and said hi.

* * *

"You better keep texting me throughout the entire date. Tell me everything that happens!" Riley squealed before leaving the Hart apartment.

"I will, Riley! See you later!" Maya called after.

"Gammy? I'm gonna head over to Topanga's and say hi to mom, okay? I'll be back," Maya said to her grandmother.

"Alright, sweetheart," Gammy said before Maya left.

"Hey, mom," Maya said to her mother as walked through the door. As she walked in she saw Shawn and Katy sitting and talking on the chairs.

"Hey, sweetie!" Katy exclaimed.

"What's up, Kiddo!", Shawn said as he got up from the chair to hug Maya.

"Hey, Shawn! What are you doing here?"

"I just came to stop by and say hi to everyone after I came from Miami. Oh here," Shawn said to Maya before going behind the counter and getting a box. "It's some art supplies from Florida. The paints have seashells in them and are really cool."

"Oh my gosh. Thank you so much, Shawn!" Maya squealed with excitement.

"I told he didn't have to but he said he thought of you and just had to get them," Katy said as she got up and rested her elbow on Shawn's shoulder," Did you have something to tell me, sweetie?"

"Um, yeah. I needa steal my mom for a sec," Maya said to Shawn. Once Maya and her mom were outside Maya said," I kinda have a date with Lucas tonight."

"Oh, sweetheart that's great! You don't want me to tell Shawn, do you?"

"Not really, as funny as it would be, no. But thanks, mom."

"Are you excited?"

"Excited and also kinda nervous."

"Oh, don't worry. Just be yourself," Katy advised.

"Thanks, mom. I'm gonna head back home and keep painting."

"At least say bye to Shawn."

"Of course."

The two headed back inside, Maya said bye to Shawn, and headed home with her new paints.

* * *

Maya checked her phone when she got a text from Riley telling her to stop painting and get ready because it was almost 6:30 and Lucas would be there at 7:00.

Maya had to somewhat tame her wild curls into some hairstyle and eventually settled on putting it into a simple messy bun.

 _I'll be there in 5_

 **U coming through the window?**

 _Probably_

 **lol see u soon then**

Maya went outside her room to tell her grandmother she would be back a little later right before Lucas knocked on her window.

"I guess he's here, Gammy. I'll see you later."

"Alright have fun and be safe. But not too much fun!", Gammy called after Maya.

Maya laughed, grabbed her red clutch, and opened her window to exit her room and see Lucas.

"Wow," Lucas said when he first saw Maya.

"Wow yourself, Sundance. Let's go," Maya rushed before she could start blushing.

The two walked to Lucas' car and headed out to go mini golfing.

* * *

"How do you think they're doing?" Riley asked Farkle and Zay at Topanga's.

"I believe they are doing great," Zay commented.

"Of course you do, 'Captain Lucaya'. You might as well write fanfiction about them," Farkle replied.

"You guys! Maya sent me a text!" Riley squealed as she repeatedly lightly punching Zay's arm.

"What does it say?" Farkle eagerly asked. Riley gave him a confused look and then said," On our way to mini golf right now. Just leaving."

"They just left? Okay, good. It's only 7 and he has to be back by 9. So they have 2 hours.", Farkle calculated.

"Awesome. The boys wish you two luck and have fun. And send," Riley read aloud.

* * *

 **I made this chapter a little shorter cuz I want Lucaya's date to have it's own separate chapter. Sorry!**

 **To LayaxFiley122: It's funny you say that cuz a lot of my friends in choir got mad at me today cuz my BFF told them I ship Lucaya cuz apparently everyone they know ships Rucas. They called me a traitor and I flipped them off when they said," Did Maya and Lucas kiss?" and I retorted with," Did Riley and Lucas get voted favorite couple ?" And thank you for loving the story!**

 **To Mynameredd52: Thanks for liking that chapter!**

 **To Pony-Edward-Lucas'Girl: Thanks for correcting me on that. I always have a hard time with some stuff like that cuz no one properly taught me how.**

 **I'm going to start on the next chapter right after this is posted so hopefully you guys won't have to wait long for another chapter.**

 **Love,**

 **KaptinKupcakes**


	5. Mini Golf and More

**Chapter 5!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW, but if I did, I would hire Tiramisuspice to get any job she wants for GMW. (Love ya, Marna!)**

* * *

"The boys wish us luck, apparently," Maya chuckled as she read her phone.

"Is it just me or is that weird?" Lucas asked.

"No, it's weird," Maya replied.

"We're here," Lucas announced after about 10 minutes of driving and talking.

"I've never been mini golfing before, so if I fuck up or all in all suck, I'm sorry and deal with it," Maya said as she exited the car.

"I was supposed to open the door for you, Shortstack," Lucas said.

"I'm a big girl, Sundance, I can do that myself," Maya replied.

"Well..." Lucas started.

"Shut up," Mays said before she elbowed Lucas in the chest and walked through the entrance with Lucas in tow.

* * *

When the two reached the final hole, Lucas was in the lead with Maya right behind him in scores. The final hole was the hardest and when Lucas took his shots, he couldn't make it. It was Maya final turn and she was nervous, but didn't show it. She surprised herself with how good she is at mini golf when she has never played it before.

"How about we make this interesting?" Lucas offered.

"How so?" Maya asked.

"If you make this shot, I have to buy snacks for the entire night."

Maya was surprised he wanted to take that chance and said," Deal. But if I make this shot don't come crying to me."

She took a random lucky shot and made it. For a moment, Maya was shocked but then started celebrating her victory.

"The Cowboy lost to a shortstack and now has to pay. Oh what a hard life the cowboy has today," Maya sang with country accent as she waltzed toward Lucas.

Lucas chuckled at her bad song and accent and asked what she wanted, only to be told she wanted to go with him. As they walked to the snack said, Maya was humming her song she sang only moments before. When they finally reached the front of the line, Maya knew exactly what she wanted.

"Can I get a slice of pizza, medium soda, a bag of chips, and a candy?", Maya asked the cashier with Lucas right next to her checking his wallet for money. After Maya ordered everything, she went to find them somewhere to eat, leaving Lucas to pay.

"Did you guys make a bet?" the cashier asked Lucas.

"Yup. She made the last hole and I lost," Lucas said with his head hanging down.

"Happens more than you think. Here's you stuff," the cashier said he gave Lucas all the food.

As Lucas turned to find Maya, he saw she was on the phone with most likely Riley.

"Riles, calm down. Lucas is getting us -well mostly me snacks- like the charming, annoying gentleman he is. Oh, he's back, bye Riley," Maya said when Lucas set her snacks next to her.

"I heard I was charming," Lucas smirked.

"And I followed that up with annoying, Hopalong," Maya said before she started eating her food.

* * *

The two talked and walked around until it was almost nine and Lucas had to bring Maya home, much to they're dismay. Lucas drove Maya back to her apartment and walked her to her door.

"I told you, Heehaw, I'm a big girl. You didn't have to walk me to my door," Maya teased.

"It's only the charming, annoying gentlemanly thing to do," Lucas joked.

"I had fun tonight, Ranger Rick. We should do this again," Maya blushed.

"Sure. Goodnight, Maya. See you monday."

Maya kissed his cheek and said goodnight before entering her apartment leaving Lucas shocked and happy. He stood there, until he practically skipped to his car to tell Farkle and Zay.

* * *

Maya tried to stay silent and went to her bedroom to celebrate and tell Riley everything about the date.

"Come on, Riles. Please pick up! Riles! OK good. Lucas just dropped me off back home. It was awesome!", Maya exclaimed as she talked to Riley on the phone. They talked to for an hour about Maya and Lucas' date and Maya's hope for another date soon. And Riley freaking out about Maya kissing Lucas on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Lucas was on the phone calling Farkle and Zay about Maya and his date. And Farkle trying to calm Zay down when Lucas told them Maya kissed Lucas' cheek.

"Yo, earth to 'Captain Lucaya'!" Farkle exclaimed over the phone.

"Yeah, dude, you need to calm down, Zay," Lucas said to his phone.

"Fuck off guys. So when are you gonna ask her out again?" Zay eagerly asked.

Lucas paused and thought for a minute and said," Maybe Friday to go do something."

"I will be there when you ask!" Zay yelled over the phone.

"I'll be there to see if she says yes and to console you if she says no," Farkle joked.

"God, I hope she says yes," Lucas worried.

"Of course she's gonna say yes! She has to! Lucaya is endgame!" Zay shouted.

"Okay Zay, calm your shit. And I have to go. Bye guys," Farkle said.

"Bye Farkle!" Zay and Lucas said in unison.

"I have to go, Zay but I'll see you Monday," Lucas said as he turned into his parking spot.

"Bye, dude," Zay hung up

"I really hope she says yes," Lucas worried aloud.

As Lucas made his way to his apartment, he wondered how Maya felt when she kissed his cheek.

* * *

After Maya and Riley finished their hour long conversation on Maya's date, Maya went back to painting with her knew found hope. She painted until she could barely keep her eyes open, and then fell asleep.

When she woke up, Maya wondered if Lucas was going to ask her out again.

 _'Maybe,'_ she thought.

Just maybe.

Sunday flew by fast with Maya just sitting and painting and Lucas studying for a big science test.

And then came Monday. News about Lucas and Maya's date spread like wildfire at school and no one didn't know, even the teachers knew. The reaction from Mr. Matthews was expected, him freaking out and having a hard time accepting the idea. But no one expected Missy Bradford's reaction.

Everyone knew about her ninth grade fiasco with Maya, she still wanted revenge and she used Tuesday to plan it.

* * *

 _"I can't believe you, Maya!" Missy screeched._

 _"It's not my fault it fell on you, Missy. I told you to move away but said I couldn't tell you what to do!" Maya laughed at a purple paint covered Missy._

 _"You will pay for this, Maya Hart!" Missy said as she stormed off, leaving Maya to laugh her ass off._

* * *

When Wednesday came, Lucas and Missy put both their plans in action. As Lucas walked with his friends to history class, he asked to Farkle, Riley, and Zay to go on ahead so he could talk to Maya. But he didn't count for Missy fucking everything up.

"Hey, can I borrow you for a sec, Maya?" Missy interrupted Maya and Lucas conversation.

"Um. Sure?" Maya said hesitantly as Missy pulled her away from Lucas.

"Hey, I heard you went out with Lucas on Saturday," Missy tried to converse.

"Uh, yeah. Where's this heading?" Maya asked.

"Nowhere bad, I promise. I just wanted to tell something so you can be cautious with Lucas," Missy pointed to Lucas standing and looking confused.

"So did you have to warn me about?" Maya hurried.

"Just that Lucas and I have had this little friends with benefits thing going on and he might not wanna end it so fast, ya'know?" Missy lied.

"Yeah, no. I don't believe you for a second, Missy. Bye," Maya said as she walked back to Lucas right before the bell rang.

"Grr... I will get you back, Maya Hart," Missy growled at Maya walking away with Lucas into history class.

Lucas had no time to ask out Maya before class so he had to go with after. After being right after the bell rang and right before they all went to lunch.

"Maya, can I talk to you for a sec?" Lucas asked after Riley, Farkle, and Zay agreed to meet them at the lunch tables (More of Riley, Farkle, and Zay walking far enough and then eavesdropping on Lucas and Maya's conversation. Again.).

"Yeah, sure," Maya said.

"Um. I had alotta fun on Saturday," Lucas nervously said.

"Me too," Maya smiled, " I think I know where this is headed, soo yes. I'd love to go out with you again."

"You read me like an open book, don't you? So how about Friday night? You and I can go can go to that new art museum exhibit," Lucas offered.

"You read me like an open book. It's a date," Maya grinned as she pulled Lucas to the lunch tables.

* * *

 **To be honest... I don't think this is my best chapter. To me, it feels kinda rushed plus I wrote like half on my phone so if it looks fucked up, I apologize. Please review and follow!**

 **Love,**

 **Kaptainkupcakes**


	6. Little Miss Meddle

**So sorry for last chapters rushedness and looking weird. When I try to write on my phone, it does some realllly random shit.**

 **Anyways: Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW but I do own my stuff.**

* * *

The news of Lucas and Maya's new date spread as fast as the news of their last date. And it hit Missy hard. Her blood was boiling when she tried talking to Maya the day before. She had one more day to mess with Lucas and Maya's date, and she was going to use it wisely.

"I will break you, Maya Hart," Missy said to herself as she planned a scheme. She thought for two hours until she thought of a plan. ' _Maybe I'm over thinking it,'_ Missy thought to herself,' _Maybe just something that's really simple.'_ And then she thought of the perfect plan. MIssy remembered that Maya and Lucas paired up for their science project together and she knew just how to meddle.

* * *

It was the end of the Thursday school day when Maya saw a rose in her locker.

"Who's the rose from Maya?" Riley asked.

Maya looked at the rose and said," I don't know... But it's probably not important. I'll see you tomorrow Riles." Maya looked through her locker and found a note.

 _'Come to my place at 6 to work on the project. -Lucas,'_ the note read. Maya rolled her eyes at how he could've just sent her a text.

It was 5:55 and Maya headed out to Lucas' place with the rose in hand. As she walked up the fire esescape, she hummed her victory song she sang when she won their mini golf game. At the last step she flattened her clothes and fixed her hair. And then she paused at what was going on in Lucas' room.

It was Missy. On Lucas' bed. Almost kissing Lucas. And him holding her hand. And smiling.

Maya dropped her rose raced down the stairs. She never looked back and raced to the Matthews household.

* * *

"What was that noise?" Lucas asked Missy.

"I don't know. But can we keep rehearsing?" Missy pressed closer to Lucas.

"Why do you need my help? Can't you ask someone else?" Lucas pulled away.

"Fine it's already 6 I'll see you at school," Missy said as she left through the window.

"Bye, Missy," Lucas said. Before Missy left she picked up the rose Maya dropped and smirked to herself.

"Good work, Missy," Missy congratulated to herself as she walked home.

* * *

"I can't believe that asshole!" Maya yelled.

"Why would Lucas do this?" Riley asked.

"I don't know and I don't wanna," Maya complained.

"I can't believe him," Riley consoled a pissed off Maya.

"I finally had hope! Real hope! And he just crushed it!" Maya exclaimed with her hands.

"Peaches... Are you more mad or sad?" Riley inquired.

Maya paused. "I don't know, Riley! I just got my hope. I wanted to have something with him! And he! He!" Maya teared up.

"No! No no no! You are Maya Penelope Hart! I don't want to you wasting any tears over a backstabbing ass! Even if he is one of our best friends!" Riley comforted.

"I want you to walk with your head held high!" Riley continued.

"You're right, Riles. He's just a guy... The one I thought was for me," Maya said a little sad.

"No! No more tearing up! You're staying the night and getting over Lucas," Riley pushed.

"Okay, Riley, okay," Maya surrendered.

The girls tried everything to get her mind of Lucas, but sadly nothing worked. They tried mani-pedis, movies, doing each others hair, but nothing succeeded. Maya couldn't even draw or paint and she definitely didn't want to talk to Lucas. It was 9:30 and the girls decided to go to bed early tried to fall asleep.

* * *

 _"Hey, Maya!" Missy called to Maya._

 _"What do you want, Missy," Maya snapped._

 _"Have you seen my boyfriend?" Missy asked, trying to look innocent._

 _"I don't even know who your boyfriend is," Maya impatiently said._

 _"Lucas, duh. Oh never mind there he is! Lucas, babe! Over here!" Missy called._

 _"Oh hey babe," Lucas said as wrapped his arm around Missy and then kissed her._

 _"Maya was helping me look for you," Missy pointed to Maya._

 _"Hey, Lucas," Maya waved,"Can I talk to you about our project?"_

 _"Sure," Lucas pulled away from Missy. As soon as Maya and Lucas walked far enough from Missy, Lucas kissed Maya. Maya was shocked and instantly pulled away._

 _"You have a girlfriend! How dare you kiss me!" Maya exclaimed._

 _"Baby, what are talking about?" Lucas asked._

 _"I'm talking about Missy, you retard!" Maya shouted._

 _"Babe, calm down or your gonna get us caught," Lucas seduced Maya by boxing her in with his arms._

 _"Lucas get your mind straight!" Maya said as she broke free from Lucas._

 _"You're gonna miss me, Maya!" Lucas called after Maya._

Maya awoke to the sun in her eyes and realized that she had a bad dream but Missy in Lucas' room was still reality. She and Riley both got up and got ready for the day ahead. They decided not to tell Topanga and Cory about the Missy Lucas issue and tried to deal with it themselves.

* * *

Riley and Maya avoided Lucas all day until they couldn't anymore, aka lunchtime. The girls refused to talk to Lucas in all of their classes until he finally made them.

"Do you know why they won't talk to me?" Lucas asked Farkle and Zay who just shook their heads no.

"Are you guys gonna talk to me?" Lucas turned and asked Riley and Maya who shook their heads no too.

"Maya, are we still on for our date tonight?" Lucas tried, Maya just replied by flipping Lucas off and eating her lunch. And then Missy came.

"Thanks for helping me last night, Lucas. I really needed practice and your a great teacher," Missy batted her eyelashes at Lucas.

"Anytime, Missy," Lucas replied. Maya rolled her eyes threw her trash away and left, as didRiley, leaving the boys very confused.

"Mind if I sit?" Missy asked.

"Uh, sure. But I'm gonna go check on Maya and Riley," Lucas said as he got up to throw away his trash.

"I'm sure the girls can handle themselves, Lucas. It's not like you're their caretaker," Missy pressed.

"True, but they're still my friends," Lucas said while getting ready to leave," I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Riley and Maya were nowhere to be found and Lucas had looked everywhere. (They had gone to Riley's place.) He had tried both of their cells but no answer. The school day finally ended and he decided to check Riley's house. And their they were. He could faintly hear Maya yelling about something when he was coming up the stairs.

"That bitch! I can't believe her!" Maya yelled.

"I know, Maya. She was just flirting with him right there!" Riley said.

"Um..." Lucas awkwardly interrupted.

"What are you doing here, Lucas?" Maya spit out.

"I think imma go to Topanga's," Riley said before she left her room.

"What do want, Lucas?" Maya snapped, not even looking at Lucas.

"For you to talk to me, Maya!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Maybe I don't want to talk!" Maya screamed.

"Well why not!" Lucas replied, his voice raising.

"Don't act like you don't know, you retard! Do you have short term memory loss now?! Do you not fucking remember last night?!" Maya shrieked.

Lucas looked at her funny.

"Do I have to spell everything out for you! The rose! The note! Missy! Last night! Can't you remember a thing?!" Maya roared.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Lucas said after a moment.

"Maya, where are you going?" Lucas asked a rushing Maya.

"Away from you!" Maya said before she raced out the bay window.

* * *

"Zay, Farkle! There you are!" Riley exclaimed when she saw Zay and Farkle sitting at Topanga's.

"Riley, what happened?" Farkle asked an out of breath Riley.

"Lucas, Maya, fight, my room, yelling, fighting, angry," Riley panted out.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What do you mean fight?" Zay asked.

"Lucas gave Maya a rose saying to meet him at his house to work on their project, but when Maya got there Missy was in his room and flirting with him. Maya came to me and then when Missy came to our table and started flirting with Lucas again, Maya got pissed so we went to my place. But then Lucas came and now they're fighting again," Riley rushed.

"Looks like they aren't talking anymore," Zay pointed to Lucas who just walked through the door.

"Lucas Austin Friar! You tell me what happened with Maya right now!" Riley stood up.

"She left, Riley. She walked away and I don't know where she went," Lucas confessed.

"What do you mean left?" Riley asked.

* * *

 **Again, really sorry for last chapter! I wrote this entire chapter on my phone too, so it probably looks fucked up too! Sorry! So much drama in this chapter, don't ya think? Please review and follow!**

 **Love,**

 **Kaptainkupcakes**


	7. Museum Muses

**I'm thinking of ending this story at 10 chapters... I dunno yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW but GMW practically owns me. (Am I right, people or am I right?)**

* * *

Maya walked through the New York crowds who gave the young, sniffling girl looks. She the busied and bustling people trying to make their way back to work, she walked past the terribly lost tourists, she walked past the high end department stores that she knows she could never buy anything from. But she still had. Hope.

Hope for a real relationship with Lucas. Hope for her life to get better. Hope for taking off all those labels off of her. Hope that she, Shawn, and Katy would be a real family. Even though she's had some hope more than others, she still liked having all that hope.

But now. Now it's gone. Thanks to Lucas. All her hope is gone. It's not like she wanted all her hope to be made and destroyed by a boy, let alone have all her hope placed in someone else's hands.

Riley was right. Maya was strong and she couldn't cry over a boy, but she did. She sat at a bark bench and let it all out. She cried out all her hope. But then Maya wondered why she wanted to cry so much. And then she realized she needed to talk to Lucas about all the shit that happened. She called him to pick her up and he was there in 10 minutes.

* * *

The car ride to Maya's house was filled with awkward silence and a thousand emotions. Finally, Lucas decided to break the silence.

"Were you crying?" Lucas asked.

"Were you being an idiot?" Maya instantly regretted the words that came out of her mouth. And then came silence again.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Lucas tried again.

"Fine. Why did you do it? Do you hate me or something?" Maya groaned.

"Maya, what are you talking about?" Lucas inquired.

Maya took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down as Lucas pulled into a parking spot. "I'm talking about the rose you gave me with the note and Missy being at your place."

Lucas looked puzzled. "I never gave you a rose or a note, Maya."

"Look, I got a rose in my locker with a note that said to go to your place at 6. So I went. But then I saw Missy, on your bed, you two holding your hands, and I just left to Riley's."

"Maya, I didn't know any of that. If I did, I would've said sorry. You know that," Lucas tried to hold Maya's hand.

"It just hurt, Lucas. I lost all of my hope like that! All because of what happened!" Maya cried out.

"What did you have hope for?" Lucas asked.

"Hope for a better life, for having a family, for us loving each other," Maya said.

"You love me?"

"Of course, I love you! How cou-" Maya was stopped by Lucas lips on hers, again. But this was different. He kissed her with so much passion and love that Maya almost couldn't reciprocate all the emotions. But she did.

"Now what?" Maya asked as she pulled away.

"How about I take you on that date?" Lucas offered.

"Sure," Maya blushed.

* * *

They drove to the art museum in comfortable silence, but something was different. Maybe it was the fact that Lucas wouldn't move his hand from Maya's; but it's not like she was complaining.

When they arrived, Maya was on cloud 9. She laughed when Lucas couldn't pronounce certain artist names and rewarded him with kisses if he could. Lucas loved seeing her so happy and never wanted the night to end.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry to interrupt but you two are so adorable together! May I ask, how long have you two been dating?" an elderly lady asked Lucas, who had his arms wrapped around Maya, and Maya, who couldn't stop smiling.

"Actually, this is our second date, ma'am," Lucas politely replied.

"Oh well. I hope it works out. You two have a lovely night," the lady waved.

"You too!" Maya said.

Maya sighed blissfully. "The museums closing soon, ya'know."

"I know. But I'm buying you dinner."

"You're always such a Huckleberry."

"But you love me."

"And you love me."

* * *

They drove to a small café and laughed and talked.

"That was hilarious! You said it so bad!" Maya laughed.

"Hey! Katsushika Hokusai is a hard name to pronounce!" Lucas frowned.

"I know it is but really? You said it like cat sushi caw hawk you sigh! And really slowly too!" Maya snorted.

Lucas playfully stuck out his tongue at Maya.

"Aww... Is baby Lucas upset?" Maya said in a baby voice as she ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Lucas jumped back to fix his hair.

"Do I have to make it up him now?" Maya said, still in her baby voice.

"Maybe."

"I'll make it up to you in the car," Maya promised.

Lucas smirked and she paused. "Not that way! Eww! You perv!" Maya exclaimed.

They both laughed as they walked out to Lucas' car.

"What's my payment gonna be?" Lucas asked once they both got in the car.

"This," Maya said before she pulled Lucas into a kiss.

"That's the best payment ever," Lucas said as they pulled away.

* * *

Lucas drove Maya to her house and asked the question.

"When are we going to make it official?" Lucas asked.

"Make what official?" Maya responded.

"Us," Lucas gestured to in-between them," When are we going to make it official?"

"Well... you never asked," Maya innocently said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Fine," Lucas sighed," Will you, Maya Penelope Pancake Hart, be my girlfriend?"

"We've only been on two dates! I need more time!" Maya said before kissing Lucas goodnight.

"Goodnight, Sundance."

"Goodnight, Shortstack."

* * *

Maya told Riley everything that happened over the phone and invited her over the next day to talk.

"Peaches!" Riley said as soon as she entered Maya's window.

"Pumpkin!" Maya hugged Riley.

"I'm so happy everything is working out with Lucas! Do you think you two will go to junior prom together?"

"I don't know but is it bad that I hope so?"

"Hope is never a bad thing!"

"Speaking of junior prom..."

"Did you ask that question just bring up junior prom?"

Riley smiled a little nervously.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Well... I don't who I want to go with! Farkle's going with Smackle and now I can't decide between Charlie or Zay!"

"Sweetie, those are your feelings. I can't help you with that. I'm sorry."

"I know I wish you could help though."

"I'm sorry."

"Why don't you want to be Lucas' girlfriend?" Riley asked after a moment of silence.

"We've only been on two dates! It's too soon! Plus I still wanna take care of Missy first. I know she put that rose and note in my locker," Maya said exasperated.

"But you guys have known each other for so long, too. And I wanna help you with Missy, by the way."

"Still. I'm waiting it out until our third date. And thanks, Riles."

"Of course. Whatever you decide I guess."

They girls sat in silence, just thinking.

"I'm happy for you, Maya."

"Thanks, Riles. I'm happy for you two."

* * *

After Riley left, Maya continued on her painting whilst playing music. She was interrupted by Katy knocking on her door.

"Maya?" Katy asked..

"Yes, mom?" Maya replied.

"Shawn and I are going out to lunch, wanna join us?"

"Sure, just let me get my stuff."

Maya grabbed her phone and jacket and joined her mother and Shawn.

The went to get lunch the café Lucas and Maya went to the night before. The three chatted like a 'normal' family and they all couldn't be happier. Maya told them about her date with Lucas and how they went to the same café, Shawn got a little upset but remembered that Lucas is a good guy and would never hurt Maya.

Katy was ecstatic that Maya found someone right for her and found hope. Shawn had a phone call and excused himself to answer it. Leaving Maya and Katy to have some girl talk.

"I'm so happy for you, baby girl," Katy cooed.

"Thanks, mom. I'm happy too," Maya replied.

"So when are you going to be Lucas' girlfriend?"

"I have no idea. But I feel like it's too early, ya'know. We've only had two dates."

"Just remember, opportunities don't knock forever."

"Thanks for the advice, mom."

* * *

 **I feel like I'm on a roll. So many updates already. Ya'know it's probably cuz of our Thanksgiving break.**

 **The reason I used Katsushika Hokusai as the hard artist name because: 1. When I first saw his name I was like," What the actual fuck, bruh." And 2. I love his painting The Great Wave off Kanagawa.**

 **To LayaxFiley122: I try to tell my friends that but they don't listen. But they don't try to make me ship Rucas either so I kinda owe them for that. I didn't realize there was so much evidence about OTP's going through stuff before dating. Great case. Thanks for loving that chapter.**

 **To Mynameredd52: I'll most likely put that next chapter, if I make it right.**

 **Thank you all who review and thank you all who favorite and follow! You all make my day and smile! Please review and follow!**

 **Love,**

 **KaptinKupcakes**


	8. Took You Long Enough

**Sorry for not updating! My little cousin got me sick, I had late projects, I had a English test and project, I got swamped with homework, all while dealing with my cray af friends. Sowwy...**

 **This chapter is kinda overdue, for that matter. But it's here.**

 **Fair warning: Some sexy times happens at the end of the chapter. Skip if you must, but please don't get mad at me. I told you guys in the summary and just gave you a warning.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW (But I will own the pancakes I'm making tomorrow morning.)**

* * *

Lucas sat on his bed, thinking of his date with Maya. He thought of how Missy ruined them both with a little rose and note. He knows he hasn't broken through all her walls yet, but he sure as hell knows she made it past his. He wasn't always this easy to trust people, but that changed when he came to New York. The people change people thing. She changed him with her smile that lit up his world. Her paintings of various topics. Her playful teasing and banter that he wouldn't trade for a million dollars. Her loyalty to her friends that showed she cared.

Her trust meant so much to him. And now so did her love.

He finally dozed off thinking about Maya. Which isn't the first time he's done that.

* * *

Monday finally came. And Maya and Riley were out for revenge.

And they had the perfect plan.

Missy went to her locker, which was fairly close to Maya's, with her posse of prissy girls. She unlocked her locker while talking about the news of Lucas and Maya's date.

"Ugh... Why can't Lucas just get rid of Maya and realize he has feelings for me? I mean I'm way better," Missy said while unlocking her locker. Her friends murmured in agreement.

"He'll realize she's bad news and come running to you. Don't worry, Missy," one of them assured.

"Thank you," Missy finally unlocked," I mean who goes with street tra- AHH!"

Missy screamed as water balloons of paint were splashed on her. Riley and Maya were watching and smirking the entire time. She was covered red, blue, and yellow paint. It even got on her hair.

"Who did this?!" Missy shouted.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, Missy! That's where I put my paint! I'm so stupid sometimes, Riley. Thanks for helping me look," Maya innocently said.

"You did this?!"

"Well. I mean I guess this is good payment for messing with Maya, isn't it?" Riley questioned, tapping her chin.

"Ugh!" Missy stormed off, her posse right behind her.

"Excellent work, Ms. Matthews."

"As to you, Ms. Hart," Riley high-fived Maya as they walked to class.

* * *

"What are we doing this weekend?" Riley asked.

"I was thinking we go to the fair," Zay offered.

"That sounds fun," Lucas agreed.

"Hey, Riles, you might find someone new there. If ya'know what I mean," Maya teased.

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed. The group laughed and continued eating lunch before heading to science.

The day went by fairly quickly and since Riley had cheer practice, Lucas drove Maya home. Or so she thought.

"Huckleberry, where are we going?" Maya asked as they past her apartment.

"Just the park on the hill," Lucas calmly responded.

"Why?"

"Reasons," Lucas simply said.

"You're not gonna murder me, are you?" Maya joked.

"No. You'll see."

They drove in silence until they reached the destination. The sun was setting on a hill that had a picnic set up on it.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God," Maya said.

"Thanks, I was going for that," Lucas laughed.

"When did you set this up?"

"I had my friend set it up for me."

"You're such a Huckleberry..." Maya teared up.

"C'mon," Lucas took Maya's and led her to sit down.

They sat and ate the collection of Lucas and Maya's favorite foods and talked.

* * *

After their picnic, Lucas finally drove Maya home.

"Are you finally gonna let me be your boyfriend?" Lucas asked as he pulled into a parking spot.

"We'll see... Goodnight, Huckleberry."

"Goodnight, Maya."

Maya walked to her door and blissfully sighed. She couldn't believe that Lucas went through so much trouble just for a little picnic. Tomorrow, he would be in for a surprise.

She walked to his house and woke him up with a kiss.

"The sun's shining, Sundance. Time to wake up," Maya cooed.

"Am I dreaming again, or are you really here?" Lucas slurred.

"I'm really here, Heehaw. Now it's time to wake up," she said, completely ignoring that fact that he said again, and kissed him.

"I'm tired. C'mere," Lucas motioned to next to him.

"Only for five minutes. I don't want Lucas the Good to be late, ya'know," Maya said as she climbed under the covers of his bed. He turned her around and spooned her. She smiled as she was immediately warmed by Lucas. "You're like a heater."

Lucas fell back asleep quickly as Maya set an alarm for five minutes. She accidentally moaned from how warm Lucas was making her just from cuddling just as she dozed off.

*ringringring* *ringringring* *ringringring*

Maya turned to turn off her alarm that felt like it didn't ring for hours.

"Alright time to really wake up, Lucas," Maya woke up. Not even feeling something hard pressed against her back.

"Do we really have to go to school?" Lucas drawled.

"Moral Compass doesn't want to go to school? Holy shit it's the end of the world," Maya joked, trying to wake up Lucas.

"I was just thinking, we could do this," Lucas put his hand underneath the band of Maya panties. Her breath hitched, wanting to see what would happen next, but she knew they had to go to school. She took a deep breath as his hand descended lower and rolled off his bed, landing on the floor.

"Get up. We can do that later."

"How long later? I got a pretty bad morning wood."

"Aww," Maya stood close to his ear," Maybe janitors closet action?"

"Deal," Lucas perked up.

* * *

As Lucas pulled into a parking lot at school, Maya held his hand.

"So, Maya Penelope Hart, are you finally ready to be my girlfriend?" Lucas asked, holding Maya's hand.

"After lots of thought, worry, love, and doubt... Yes, Lucas Austin Friar, I will be your girlfriend," Maya smiled.

"Yes! I finally have a gorgeous girlfriend! One thing off my bucket list!"

"Careful..." Maya warned as she got out of the car," I'll break up with you if you keep acting like a Huckleberry."

"Aww... Don't be like that darlin'," Lucas said before kissing Maya.

"I can't break up with you if you kiss me like that."

"Sorry, Pancake."

Maya grabbed Lucas' hand without question and walked through the school doors. Students murmured all around them.

 _"They finally got together!"_

 _"Took them long enough."_

 _"I wonder if they already did it."_

 _"Ha! Pay up, motherfucker!"_

"I can't believe they knew we were gonna get together," Lucas whispered to Maya.

"I know, right?" Maya replied.

"Yay! You guys made it official!" Riley exclaimed as Lucas and Maya approached.

"And there's the bell. Let's go to class," Maya pecked Lucas' cheek.

"So cute!" Riley shouted.

* * *

Seventh period came with the group doing chemistry homework in class. And then came the end of school. Maya went over to Lucas' to study for a science test.

"What's the smallest bone in the human body?" Lucas asked Maya.

"Umm... The stapes?" Maya hesitated.

"Correct."

"What's my prize?" Maya licked her lips.

Lucas pulled Maya into a deep kiss which she moaned into. Their clothes slowly came off in their heavy make out.

"Where are you're parents?" Maya gasped for breath.

"At work," Lucas answered.

Hands traveled and so did lips. Moans, groans, and whimpers filled the boys room. Maya got lost in a cloud of passion as Lucas commanded her body. They came down from their as they gasped for air.

"Is this going to happen every time I get an answer right?" Maya asked.

"Maybe..." Lucas replied.

* * *

 ***rant alert* *rant alert* *rant alert***

 **Ugh... Girl Meets New Years pissed me the fuck off. Farkle did the same stupid thing that Riley did in Girl Meets Texas. And Charlie kept being a fucking creep. But I loved the Smarkle! They are so cute! I can't decide between Smarckle or Riarkle! Girl Meets World really needs to focus on Lucas' feelings though. I'm getting pretty pissed off that they don't acknowledge his feelings. I mean for fucksakes! Their wouldn't be Lucaya or Rucas without him! And where was Zay?! Charlie totally replaced his seat! WTF!**

 **Anyways... Rant over.**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing! I read all of them and they all make me smile! Thank you all!**

 **Love,**

 **Kaptnkupcakes333**


	9. Hey There Delilah

**Have you guys checked out my other story? Reckless Roommates? It's a Lucaya college AU. You should check it out. If you want.**

 **Warning!: Some more sexy times happens in this chapter! You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW but I if did, everyone would curse. Just like my friends (We be cray af bitches).**

* * *

After Maya left Lucas', she walked to Topanga's to grab a snack. A Maya walked in, she saw a group of girls from school and they approached her.

"Well, well, well... Isn't it miss street trash extraordinaire?" the apparent leader of the group said to Maya.

"Yup, that's me. Bye," Maya said as she went to the counter to get something.

"We're not letting you go that easy," another one of them spoke up.

"Yeah, no. You guys aren't in charge of my precious time. So I'm just gonna go," Maya said before turning around.

"Word on the street is you and Lucas are a thing," the leader said, making Maya turn around.

"Yeah, and? Is this going anywhere are you just gonna keep wasting my time?" Maya said, ticked off.

"You don't deserve him, ya'know," the leader said, cocking her hip.

"Well then if I don't deserve him, why did he want to date me?" Maya crossed her arms, an eyebrow raised as a challenge.

"He probably felt bad for little miss street trash," one of them tried retorting.

"Is that the best you've got for me? Next time you try insulting me like this, get some better material. Bye, girls," Maya waved bye as she left.

* * *

Lucas cleaned his room and opened his window, hoping the smell of sex would leave his bedroom before his mother came home from work. He fixed his clothes and hair and grabbed a random book to fake read. Just in time too.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Deliah, Lucas' mom, popped her head into the door.

"It was good. Maya came over to study but she just left," Lucas told.

"Next time, tell her I said hi and that you two need to work out your technique," Delilah commented. Lucas sat there, a befuddled look on his face. "I can smell the sex and her underwear is right there," Delilah pointed to the shreds of lacy fabric on the floor.

"Am I in trouble?" Lucas worried.

"Meh... I was once a sex crazed teen once, so I let you off easy. As long as you don't impregnate anyone or have sex near me, you're not in _that_ much trouble," Delilah explained.

"Please never say sex again," Lucas covered his ears.

"Love you too sweetie. On, and invite Maya over for dinner," Delilah closed the bedroom door.

Lucas picked up his phone to call Maya after his mom left.

"Hey, you wanna come over for dinner?" He said after Maya answered her phone.

 _"Um... Yeah, sure. I'll be their in 30," Maya replied through the phone._

"Great. Bye, " Lucas hung up.

* * *

Maya arrived through Lucas' window, just as expected.

"Hey," Maya kissed Lucas.

"Are you ever going to use the door?" Lucas asked.

"Nope," she smiled. There was so much love in her gaze that Lucas was a little worried that it wasn't Maya.

"I have got to tell you something. You're gonna love it," Maya flopped onto Lucas' bed.

"Tell me," Lucas flopped next to her, laying his head on her lap.

"So after left, I went to Topanga's for a little snack for energy," Maya mindlessly ran her hands through Lucas' hair," And these pack of bitches from our school tried insulting me."

"Should I be worried that tomorrow you're gonna murder someone?" Lucas laughed.

"That not even the best part! They were like 'You don't deserve him, ya'know," Maya said with a valley girl voice," And I just told them the need to come up with better material if they want to insult me."

Lucas' brows furrowed. "You have to give me a chance to be prince charming, ya'know."

"Shut up, you were prince charming when you beat up Mason. And you know I don't need prince charming."

"So then what am I?" Lucas sat up.

"You're my Huckleberry," Maya kissed Lucas again, but with more happiness and love than ever.

"Stop eating each other's faces and eat some food!" Delilah yelled from outside the door.

"Let's go," Maya pecked Lucas' lips and grabbed his hand, walking out the door with him in tow.

"Hey, Maya," Delilah greeted.

"Hi, Delilah," Maya hugged Delilah.

"I made your favorite," Delilah let go.

"I thought I smelled meatloaf!" Maya exclaimed.

* * *

Dinner went nicely, until Delilah brang up how she knew Lucas and Maya slept together. Lucas turned fed while Maya blushed but laughed.

It was almost 10 and Maya didn't want to walk home this late or have Lucas drive her home, so she asked to spend then night. To which Delilah said of course.

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor or outside?" Lucas asked Maya as she exited the bathroom wearing the pair of sweatpants and shirt saved just for her.

"You're my boyfriend, Huckleberry. Of course I want you sleeping next to you," Maya said.

"I don't know..." Lucas stepped closer to Maya and whispered in her ear," I am a hot blooded male."

Maya's phone rang, and much to her dismay, ruined their moment. She answered it only to find it was a telemarketer. She walked back to Lucas and draped her arm around his neck.

"What was that about you being a hot blooded male?"

"Don't rile me up without intending to do something or stop me," Lucas warned, his gaze dark and filled with lust. Maya looked at Lucas and then his lips. And that was it.

Lucas picked up Maya, dropped her on his bed, and laid on her, not crushing her with his weight.

"We can only do this if you can be quiet..." Lucas slid backwards, stopping at Maya's stomach.

"Oh trust me Heehaw. I can be quiet," Maya said, encouraging Lucas to go down farther, and he did.

* * *

 **This was originally longer but I really wanted to update so I cut it a little short... Sorry... I'll try to update more now that break is coming up soon. Thank all of you who review but if you spam me with please update comments, I won't respond. So try not to do that...**

 **Love,**

 **Kaptinkupcakes333**


	10. Pancake's Promposal

**Yeah... So... This chapter is overdue... I had to deal with a review on my other story, Reckless Roommates, and then writing more chapters for my other other story, Title. And my school and school life. Ugh. JK! I'm pushing through and the semester is almost done! I'm getting there!**

 **This a more of platonic Rilaya chapter, with a tad of Lucaya!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW, but I'm kinda glad...**

* * *

"Maya!" Riley called through the hallways. Maya jumped back from her locker in fright from the sudden noise. It was only a Wednesday and Maya didn't want to die from a heart attack yet.

"God, Riley. I almost had a heart attack!" Maya said as Riley practically skipped towards her.

"Did you hear? Are you excited? Are you happy? Are you excited?" Riley asked with the speed of a chipmunk on caffeine.

"About what?"

"Junior prom!" Riley said with a 'Duh' expression on her face.

"Oh that..." Maya sucked in a breath through her teeth.

"'Oh that...' what?"

"When is it?"

"Next week... Why?"

"Remember 7th grade year when Lucas didn't ask you to the semi-formal so you almost went with Charlie Gardner?" Maya asked.

"Yeah... You're seriously not worrying about Lucas not asking you, right?"

Maya just stood there, looking at the ground.

"I mean..." Maya started.

"No. No, 'I mean...'. You've got to be kidding me, Maya. Who else would he ask?" Riley ranted.

"Well, I mean he had that unofficial thing going with you and he still didn't ask."

"Yeah. 'Unofficial'. That means not dating. You two are!"

"Well, what about you and Brandon?"

Riley chuckled nervously. "Yeah... He already asked for permission to ask me and my dad said 'Only because I'm one of the chaperones."

"Wow, you're dad has come a long way."

"I know. Brandon's going to ask me. I just don't know how."

* * *

It was already Friday and Riley had been asked to junior prom by Brandon the day before at lunch. Leaving Maya to wonder where Lucas was.

"Where is that stupid cowboy?" Maya muttered under her breath as she rushed to the library.

 _Meet me in the home-ec kitchen_

Maya's brows furrowed at the sudden text from Lucas but went to the kitchens anyway. She opened the door and saw a table with a single chair in the middle of the room with a single light on it.

"Lucas?" she called out, approaching the chair to sit.

 _Sit in the chair_

"Geez Mr. Pushy," Maya sat in the chair. "Alright, I'm in the chair. Now what?"

As she finished her sentence, a hand put a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"What the actual..."

A cowboy country song started playing and she looked more confused then she had ever been. The lights turned on, one by one, until they reached the end of the room. Maya's eyes followed the trail of lights from her seat and saw a full on cowboy get up Lucas.

"Howdy, ma'am," Lucas tipped his cowboy hat with the thickest Texan accent you could ever hear.

"Oh. My. God. Lucas!" Maya started laughing.

"How are you enjoying those pancakes, Pancake?"

"I haven't eaten them yet," Maya tried to regain her composure.

"Maya Shortstack a' Pancakes Hart, will you do me the absolute honor of being my date to junior prom?" He got down on one knee, taking his cowboy hat off.

Maya agreed, rapidly nodding her head . "Yes, you fucking cowboy, of course I'll go to prom with you!"

"Thank god. Cause if you said no, I might've cried," Lucas said in his normal voice.

"You goddamn cowboy, c'mere," Maya said before kissing Lucas with absolute glee.

"I wanted this to absolutely, positively piss you off."

"Well, it worked."

* * *

"What do you think of this color on me?" Riley asked for the tenth time at the dress store.

"No. Yellow is not your color. Your clothes and your personality will be to matchy," Maya simply stated. "How about this one for me?" Maya lifted a deep blue, lacy, hi-lo dress.

"That's so cute. Go try it on, I'll just be out here."

Maya went to the change room and came out minutes later. The lacy dress fit Maya perfectly and flawlessly hugged her curves.

"Oh, my gosh! Maya, you have to get that! You look stunning!" Riley clapped her hands.

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

"Okay, okay. I guess I'm getting it," Maya agreed.

 _'$100'_ the tag read.

"How is this dress only $100?!" Maya exclaimed. "This should be like, I dunno, fifteen hundred!"

"Maybe because we're at Demolition," Riley sighed.

"I am soooooooooo getting this. You think Hopalong will like it?"

"Of course! I'm gonna try on this one," Riley held up a red dress. The top wasn't all that special, but the bottom was a knee-length tutu type bottom with red jewels spread around here and there. Maya changed out of her blue dress while Riley changed into her red dress. Riley emerged from the dressing room to see a waiting Maya.

"I don't care what you say, you are getting that dress," Maya stated.

"Yay! I was hoping you would say that!" Riley squealed.

* * *

 **So... This chapter is short for a good reason! I repeat: _A good reason!_ I want the junior prom to have it's own chapter. Don't hate me! See ya next chapter!**

 **Love,**

 **KaptinKupcakes333**


	11. Something's Sketchy

**Let's just jump into the story. Merry Christmas, you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW but I hope you all have some happy holidays!**

* * *

"Riley, stop pacing before you burn a hole in your rug," Maya said to obviously worried Riley who was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, muttering incoherent things under her breath.

"Riley," Maya stood up from the bay window.

"Riley!" Maya stood in front of Riley.

"RILEY!" Maya shouted at her face, snapping Riley out of her little trance. Riley looked confused as she looked at Maya.

"Riley, tell me what's wrong right now," Maya tried. Riley shook her head no and Maya tried again. "Tell me what's wrong right now, ring power!"

"Brandon and I had sex," Riley whispered, fear and sadness filling her eyes. But the emotions stopped flooding her eyes when Maya started laughing loudly. "Maya!"

"I'm sorry honey, but you looked so worried over something huge but in reality you just lost your virginity!" Maya laughed.

"It's huge! I lost my virginity and I'm only 17!" Riley freaked out.

"Riles, chill. I lost mine when I was what? 15?" Maya counted.

"It's not a big deal, right?" Riley sat at the bay window.

"No sweetie, it's not. Chill."

"Okay good. Wait. How did I not know you already lost yours?"

"Umm..."

"Maya."

"Later!" Maya dashed out the window.

* * *

As Maya walked to Lucas', she wondered why she was so nonchalant about losing her virginity. Then she remembered her mother bringing home random men for a night and never seeing them again.

"Knock, knock," Maya popped her head into Lucas' room.

"Hey," Lucas wrapped his arms around Maya's waist. "You excited for Friday?"

"Yup. Riley and I already got our dresses. I have two more days of listening to Riley go on and on about her expectations for prom," Maya slid her arms around Lucas' neck.

"Aww... Poor baby," Lucas pecked Maya's lips.

"Alright, I love you, Huckleberry. But I'm not a fan of cutesy nicknames."

"Says the one who has at least ten nicknames for me. Hypocrite."

"Maybe, but you know you love me," Maya smiled as she laid on Lucas' bed. "How much homework do you have?"

"A fair amount."

"Alright, well I'm gonna sketch," Maya grabbed her sketchpad and pencils from her bag. "Speaking of sketches..."

Maya stared at the ceiling, which was covered in sketches, obviously drawn by Maya. She started blushing as she turned to see Lucas nervously scratching the back of his neck at his neck.

"Oh those... They're just some, uh. Some sketches you left behind."

"Aww... Do you want me to keep leaving sketches behind so you can tape them up there?"

"Those aren't all of them. Just my favorites."

"So your favorites are the ones I draw of people who look a lot like you and me?"

Lucas turned his chair around and continued working on his homework.

"Huckleberry, Huckleberry, Huckleberry. You are such a Huckleberry," Maya waltzed toward him. "Admit it. You like it when I draw either you or me."

"Well of course I love your drawings. You're a great artist, Maya," Lucas took Maya's hands in his.

The two just stared into each others eyes, a thousand things running through both of their heads. Maya leaned down and captured Lucas' lips into a slow, unhurried kiss that left them both breathless.

"You should, um. Get back to your homework," Maya licked her lips.

"Haha. Bullshit, c'mere," Lucas leaned up before Maya ran out of his room.

"Your mom's at work, right?" Maya popped her head back into with mischievous spark in her eyes that Lucas secretly loved.

"If want you me, you're gonna have to get me," Maya dashed away from his room.

"We both know I will get you!" Lucas shouted to her. "You know better than to leave me hanging!"

"Doesn't matter! You still have to catch me!" Maya laughed from an undisclosed location.

* * *

 ***Awkward laugh* Um. Yeah. So ik I said this would be the prom chapter. But, um. Yeah. Sorry that this is more of a filler chapter. Just a little Christmas present from me to my faithful readers. Thank you all for sticking around to read my shitty story.**

 **(Also please don't be mad at me for making Maya think it's not that big of a deal when Riley lost her virginity. I can just see Maya being so nonchalant about that kinda stuff.)**

 **RANT ALERT RANT ALERT RANT ALERT**

 **So I was rewatching some GMW episodes and I came up with a theory. What if later in the seasons, Lucaya happens and Riley acts like it's okay with her but it's really not. We all know about how insecure Riley is. I mean for fucksake! She changed her look and/or personality like 3 times throughout the series. So what I'm thinking is, this can go one of two ways. Way 1: She gets uncomfortable seeing Lucaya and tries to become them with her and her beau. Way 2: She tries to become Maya (maybe to win Lucas back, idk) and it ultimately fails (at either being Maya or winning Lucas back).**

 **Idk but that's my theory... In your reviews, tell me some theories you guys have heard or came up with! I'd love to see them!**

 **Love,**

 **KaptainKupcakes333**


	12. Please, Prom!

**Wassup! It's finally the prom chapter! Happy early New Year! I hope you guys have fun in the year ahead! Mwah!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW (It would suck if I did anyways. It's for the best)**

* * *

"It's really tonight!" Riley squealed beside Maya in the bay window.

"I know. That's the millionth time you've said that today," Maya rubbed her temples. "It's only the start of the day."

"I know, but-"

"It's tonight. I know, Riley."

"What's wrong, peaches?"

"You do know that our prom is going to be filled with grinding, spiked punch, and shitty chaperones who don't do anything."

"Well I can't do anything since my dad is a chaperone and is making me leave at ten."

"At least I get to stay with Huckleberry."

"I hope you have fun, Maya."

"Thanks, Riles."

"Alright, let's go to school."

"No. That means I'll have to hear you say "It's tonight!" a billion more times," Maya whined as Riley dragged her out the window to the subway.

* * *

"You excited?" Maya asked as she and Lucas walked to her house.

"I'm excited to have fun with you," he kissed Maya's hand.

"You're so cheesy."

Lucas stuck out his tongue at Maya which made her laugh.

"You sure you're okay with it?" Lucas reminded of Maya of how there will be a ticket drawing later that night for a dance with Lucas. It was to raise more money for away games and equipment. "I can ask the coach to have another guy do it."

"No, Hopalong. If it's to raise money, then it's fine."

"How are you so okay with this?"

"Because. You and Riley will win prom court and I trust you two. So I think it's best if I try to trust you alone too. Besides, I'm not that jealous girlfriend."

"Well you are an amazing girlfriend."

"I have to start getting ready as soon as I get home," Maya sighed.

"Can't I see you're dress before tonight?"

"Nope. It's bad luck."

"That's for weddings. Wrong occasion."

"I want it to be a surprise. Sorry cowboy, but no peeks."

"Well then you get no peeks for how sexy I will look in my suit," he and Maya walked to her front door.

"Since when do you look sexy?" Maya joked before walking into her apartment.

* * *

"Cast out to sea. Drifting with the tide. And no way of finding me. Now that I'm free. Nothing but blue skies. Paradise in front of me," Maya sang as she fixed her hair into an elegant tousled over the shoulder look.

Her makeup was bold with dark smoky eyes and bright, bold red lips to contrast from her dark dress. She managed to find cheap heels that matched her dress in another thrift shop in town.

She checked her phone to see the time.

 _'7:30,'_ the phone read.

"Shit," Maya cursed, Lucas would be there to pick her up any minute. Luckily, she was just about done getting ready.

"Maya, sweetie? Are done getting ready? Gammy and I wanna take pictures," Katy called from another room.

"Coming!" Maya called back before exiting her bedroom to reveal her appearance to her mother and grandmother.

"You look gorgeous, Maya!" Gammy said from her favorite chair.

"She's right, baby girl. You look just marvelous!" Katy hugged Maya.

"Thank you! Lucas should be here any minute."

"I wanna take pictures of you two love birds!" Katy smiled as Maya blushed when she said love birds.

"Maya?" Lucas was heard calling from Maya's room.

"There he is," Maya said to Katy. "The living room, Ranger Rick!"

Maya turned around to face where Lucas would se her. She really wanted to see his face when he first sees her.

Lucas walker through the hallway and took a double take when he saw Maya in her attire.

"Maya, I-" he started but no words came out. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it.

"Cat got your tongue, Huckleberry?"

"More like mesmerizing angel got my tongue," Lucas smiled.

"Your so cheesy. My mom wants to take pictures before we leave."

"Ms. Hart," Lucas acknowledged Katy in the room.

The couple took pictures before going to Lucas' truck to go to prom.

* * *

"It's finally time, girls! Get your tickets ready because we are gonna choose which lucky girl gets to dance with Mr. Perfect Hottie himself, Lucas Friar!" the M.C. excited the crowd, making the girls scream with excitement.

"You sure you're okay with this, Maya?" Riley shouted over all the noise being made.

"I'm sure, Riley! If I had to dance with another guy for fundraising for art, Lucas would be okay with it," Maya yelled in response. Riley nodded in assurance and went back to covering her ears from all the noise.

"All right, all right. Settle down. Now if you don't know who Lucas Friar is, which let's be honest, you all do, we'll tell you a little about him. So here he is to answer some questions, Lucas!" the M.C. finished just as Lucas came out from behind the curtain on stage. There was applause and cheers as he waved to the crowd. "First question Mr. Friar: Why do you want to be a veterinarian?"

"I grew up on a ranch/farm back in Texas. I helped birth many animals, especially horses. Now my favorite horse I birthed was named Bella. I had an emotional connection with her somehow. But one day, a huntsman had mistaken Bella for another animal, thinking he could just take her from our property, and shot her. I ran to Bella's side and tried to help her, but she died in my arms. The hunter realized his mistake a paid my family. I vowed that day that if I ever saw an animal in pain, I would help as much as humanly possible," Lucas told. By the time he was finished, some people had tears in their eyes. The girls in crowd cooed and applauded him.

Lucas was asked other questions but it was finally the last one.

"Last one: Describe your dream girl," the M.C. asked. Maya sucked in a breath, not knowing what to think.

Lucas sighed. "I have to be honest with you all. I already met my dream girl." The crowd gasped, wondering who could it be?

"Is it me?" a girl in the crowd shouted.

"Sorry ma'am. But the girl of my dreams is," Lucas paused as he could tell Maya, along with everyone else, was holding in her breath. "Maya Penelope Hart."

Maya pointed to herself, thinking she heard him wrong.

"Yes, you," Lucas reassured on stage. Her face split into a huge grin that could've split her face. Riley squealed beside her, shaking Maya's arm.

"That's sweet, Lucas. But it's time to pick who you're going to dance with," the M.C.'s free hand dove into a box filled with tickets. He unraveled the paper. "The lucky girl is... Skyla Tungala!"

Maya was friends with Skyla, and she knew Skyla only bought tickets to donate for sports. So Maya couldn't help but smile and clap along with the crowd, thankful it wasn't a slut that got picked.

Skyla whispered something in Lucas' ear that made him smile as they danced to a slow song in the middle of the crowd. Maya's nervousness grew just a millimeter, but she trusted Skyla.

* * *

And it was a good thing too. Skyla stopped dancing with Lucas half way through the song and walked back into the crowd. Everyone was shocked, especially Maya. She thought Skyla would want to dance with Lucas for the whole song.

"I don't understand," Riley whispered in Maya's ear.

"Neither do I," Maya replied. She was thinking of all the scenarios that could have happened, but she was snapped out of her thoughts when she looked up to find Lucas smiling at her.

"Come on," he lead her to where he and Skyla where dancing moments before.

"What?" Maya was absolutely confused.

"Skyla said she didn't really wanna dance with me so she let me dance with you," Lucas explained.

Maya looked around as they started dancing to see Skyla giving Maya the thumbs up in the crowd. Maya mouthed thank you to her before leaning up to steal a kiss from Lucas.

* * *

 **I did it! I fucking FINALLY wrote a full size chapter. I took me FOREVER but I did it! Are you guys proud of me?**

 **I'm sooo late at responding to reviews. I'm gonna start only responding to guest reviews on the chapter and start private messaging to the people who have accounts. But not today! I have to start all the way from November 243.. Ugh...**

 **To mylovesf24: :) I'm glad you thought that chapter was cute!**

 **To Guest from Nov. 23: Thanks! It was really fun doing Zay's dialogue!**

 **To Hannie597: Ikr?! Ugh I really hate how when Maya hid her feelings, everyone said she was a good friend. But when Riley hides her feelings, everyone says that she shouldn't bottle up her feelings. Newsflash Farkle: not everything is about Riley. Maya has feelings too. I'm so glad you love my story. I put a lot of work into it.**

 **To Guest from Dec. 7: I'm really nervous for Legacy! I want it, but I also don't. And don't worry, this story is going past the ten chapter mark.**

 **To Mynameredd52: I hope you liked chapter ten! And here's your update!**

 **To : LOL your name is cupcake lover and mine is kaptinkupcakes! Haha. I'm so glad you think my story is amazing!**

 **To Guest from Dec. 19: I try!**

 **To Lucymorgan: I'm so glad you think my story is so good and sweet. Don't worry, I'll keep updating!**

 **Thank you to all who review! And to those who follow and favorite! Have a great new years! Hope you all have fun!**

 **Love,**

 **KaptainKupcakes333**


	13. Nothing Good Natalie

**Sooooooo... I'm back! Yeah. I had to take a break from writing for a while to spend time with the fam. I'll tell you the excuses later...**

 **This is kinda the continued prom chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW (If you guys actually like my disclaimers, put the word turtle in your review. I wanna see how many of you like these!)**

* * *

Lucas was awoken by hair in his mouth and the sun shining in his eyes. He spit out the hair and turned to see the source of it. His blonde beauty of a girlfriend, who was peacefully asleep in his arms. That night before, he and Riley won prom court and the dance was very awkward, so the changed it to an upbeat song and had the whole room dance.

Things took a turn when it past 10. After Riley left with Mr. Matthews, Maya requested dirty songs to be played, which the D.J. obliged. She started grinding on Lucas. And after making out, they went to Maya's house, and things happened.

Lucas twisted to check the time on his alarm clock and realized it was already 10.

"Maya, get up," Lucas kissed Maya's cheek. She stirred but didn't wake.

"Maya," her response was a groan.

"Maya," she started mumbling.

"Go back to sleep, Huckleberry," Maya snuggled closer into Lucas' bare chest and fell back asleep. He kissed her forehead and started falling asleep.

A few minutes later he could hear Katy and Gammy talking in the doorway.

 _"They're so cute. I hope they didn't make much noise last night."_

 _"I took out my hearing aid. So if they did, I couldn't hear it."_

 _"Do you know what time they came home?"_

 _"Around midnight. Maybe one."_

 _"Good. I thought they came home at. I dunno 3?"_

 _"Let's leave them."_

He could hear the door close and Maya moving beside him before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Lucas? Come on. It's like twelve," Maya cooed. Lucas woke up and started rubbing his eyes.

"Twelve midnight or noon?" he yawned.

"Come on, Huckleberry," Maya tried to pull his arm, though he didn't budge.

"What time is it?" Lucas asked as he finally sat up after Maya's failed attempts to pull him up.

"Like noon-ish," Maya shrugged.

"I have a headache," Lucas whined as he rubbed his neck.

"Sounds like a personal problem, Huckleb-" her sentence was interrupted with squealing and giggling when Lucas grabbed her waist when she tried walking away.

"Last night was fun," Lucas kissed Maya's head as she calmed down.

"And what happened after," Maya said, knowingly before capturing Lucas in a sweet kiss. "Let's go do something."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Maybe let's just go for a walk in the park."

"Sure."

* * *

"My shoulder hurts," Maya whined.

"Well you did bring some of your art supplies. Why again?"

"Because inspiration strikes at random times and I need to be prepared," she shrugged.

"You're so weird," Lucas took Maya's hand in his.

After Lucas and Maya spent an hour at the park, they went to a near by café.

"You are like, chugging that lemonade," Lucas said.

"I know and now I regret it because I feel like imma explode. I need to pee, be right back," Maya rushed out of her shoe to a woman's restroom.

She was trying to hurry because the waitress she and Lucas had was sending Lucas flirty vibes even though Maya was right there. The winks, the smiles, the ignoring of Maya. It made her sick. So after she dried her hands, Maya hightailed it to the table. Maya knew one of the downsides of dating a nice piece of ass who has an ass (and can be an ass), was every girl looking at him like a piece of meat and trying to bag him, acting like she didn't just kiss him or was holding his hand. It especially confused her since she always saw Lucas as a dorky, Huckleberry.

She ran/walked to the table in time to find the waitress, Natalie? Something like that? She was blonde and looked like she didn't give a crap about her job until Lucas walked in. She was also one the girls who insulted Maya a few weeks before.

Natalie or something, had her hand on the table and was leaning towards an uncomfortable looking Lucas. Maya rolled her eyes, regained her composure, and walked to the table. As Natalie or something leaned closer to the table, Maya saw an opportunity.

"Do you need anything, Lucas? More food? A refill? My number?" the waitress shamelessly flirted.

Maya sat in her seat, going unnoticed be Natalie or something, and knocked Lucas drink over with her hand, spilling it all over Natalie (Maya read the name tag and got it right.)

Natalie shrieked as the cold iced tea splashed on her bottom half.

"Oh my goodness! I must've bumped the table when a sat down!" Maya said with faux sadness.

"My phone!" Natalie shouted.

"I might need a new iced tea," Lucas replied, trying to hold in a laugh.

Natalie went back to her sweetheart image and said, "Of course, silly. Anything for you!"

"That's my girl!" Lucas high fived Maya once Natalie was far enough.

"I try. She was really starting to piss me off."

"I didn't know how to get her to leave."

"I bet that she'll slip her number with the check."

"Wanna mess with her?"

"Always."

"We'll ask her to take pictures of us kissing or being couple-y."

"This is why you're my boyfriend."

* * *

Natalie came back with the check, and as Maya said, she slipped her number with the check. And that's when Maya asked her to take pictures.

"Hey Nadia?" Maya asked Natalie with a hint of a smirk playing on her lips.

"It's Natalie," she replied sounding a little bored.

"Sorry, _Natalie._ Anyways, can you take a picture of me and Lucas. We've been trying and we can't take a picture with our eyes closed."

"Sure..." Natalie deadpanned as Maya handed her phone to her. Natalie opened the camera and Maya and Lucas got into position.

"Are you in the camera yet?" Maya asked as sweetly as she could.

"Yes," Natalie drawled.

Lucas and Maya shared a sweet kiss with their eyes closed as Natalie took their picture with a sneer and scowl combo on her features. They did another picture looking at Natalie while hugging and smiling while Natalie put on a tight, fake smile since Lucas was looking at her.

"Thanks, Natalie," Maya said before snatching her phone away and walking out with Lucas.

"That was perfect," Lucas kissed a smirking Maya on the forehead.

"I know."

* * *

 **Oh God... My story is getting worse and worse. I feel like I used names too much. TIME FOR REVIEWS**

 **To Mynameredd52: Sorry for the late update, but it's here!**

 **To Guest Dec. 29, 2015: I'm so glad you think my story is perfect! Thanks!**

 **To adamsslh1: I know 'm really sorry about that. I know I do that a lot. But I'm happy my story got you hooked!**

 **To Sian99: I will keep writing but this story will end in less than about 6 more chapters :/**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! I finished in a day because I had no homework for once!**

 **Love,**

 **KaptainKupcakes333**


	14. Seven Nation Army of Lucaya

**Did I mention that this might be the second to last chapter of Talk of the School? I didn't? Oops...**

 **But to clarify. This** ** _might_** **be the second to last chapter. I might take this story to 20 chapters.**

 **I really wanted Maya to sing in my story. What better way than this.**

 **I haven't really been in a lot of talent shows anymore since I'm in choir, so I kinda forgot how they go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW but I do love it.**

* * *

"Hey Cowboy," Maya popped into Lucas' bedroom through his window.

"Hey Shortstack," Lucas pecked Maya's lips. "Look what Pappy Joe sent me from Texas. It's one my ancestor's heirlooms."

It was a polished, classic acoustic guitar in perfect shape.

"You know how to play?"

"I can strum a tune," Lucas said while tuning the instrument.

"Play something."

Lucas started playing Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes.

"I'm gonna fight 'em off. A seven nation army couldn't hold me back," Maya sang and snapped along as she sat on Lucas' bed. She vocalized as Lucas' playing intensified.

"That was amazing, Maya," Lucas said astonished, after they finished the song.

"Thanks. I forget you've only heard me sing once," Maya referred to when Lucas walked in on her singing Sweet Child O' Mine in the art room a while ago.

"What else do you sing?"

"Classic rock. Some Panic! at the Disco, Fall Out Boy, and Paramore."

"That's a lot of rock and pop rock. What songs in general? Like any I've heard or listen?"

"I dunno. I have a weird taste in music."

"Are you going to do the talent show?"

"Hell no. I don't like the spotlight."

"Come on, Maya. You sound amazing."

"It doesn't matter. Talent shows are useless."

"So? You should still do it."

"What are you gonna do if I don't?"

"No sex until you agree to audition."

"No way, you could even do that."

"Try me."

Maya contemplated for a moment and finally gave up. "Fine. Only if you play guitar with me."

Lucas looked uneasy. "I don't know, Maya. The spotlight isn't my thing."

"Well it isn't my thing either but you're making me audition anyways. Fairness, babe."

* * *

"And the stains comin' from my blood tell me, 'Go back home.'" Maya sang in front of the judges for the talent show. Her nerves were jittery until Lucas calmed her down before they went on stage.

"That was very impressive Ms. Hart and Mr. Friar," Mrs. Eusebio, the choir and drama teacher and one of talent show judges, said. "You might be seeing your names on the list."

"Thank you," Lucas and Maya said in unison before walking off stage.

"That was horrifying!" Maya said, panting.

"Did I find something Maya Penelope hart is scared of?" Lucas teased as they walked outside, back to Lucas'.

"Shut up," Maya nudged Lucas before holding his hand.

"Do you think we made it?"

"I hope so."

"Did you just say hope?"

"What are you doing to me, Huckleberry?"

"I'm melting your icy heart."

"Har har."

"We probably made it thanks to your amazing singing."

"Shut up."

* * *

"I'm so glad you and Lucas tried out for the talent show!" Riley chirped as they walked the hallways. "But I am a little sad that he convinced you, not me."

"Thanks, Riles. And sorry about that. He kind of bribed me," Maya shrugged.

"I feel like I shouldn't ask."

"You shouldn't," Maya turned to see a piece of paper posted on the wall that said 'Talent Show Participants'. "Here we are. I don't want to look. Can you tell me Riley?"

"Sure," Riley's eyes scanned the paper and read off the names in her head. "Maya..."

"We didn't get in, did we?" Maya covered her eyes.

"Peaches..." Riley started. "I'm so proud of you!"

"What?" Maya uncovered her eyes. "Lucas and I got in!?"

"You sure did, peaches!" Riley squealed.

"What's goin' on ladies?" Farkle walked with Lucas and Zay to the girls.

"Lucas and Maya got into the talent show!" Riley exclaimed.

"Woah, really?" Zay asked, wide eyed.

"Gee, try to act less surprised, Zay," Maya joked.

"Sorry, Maya. It just doesn't seem like your kind of thing," Zay tried appealing to Maya.

"We made it?" Lucas questioned.

"We sure did, Ranger Rick!" Maya smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Maya. I know how you don't like the spotlight," Farkle complimented.

"Aw... Thanks, Farks. That means a lot," Maya ruffled his hair before he jumped back.

* * *

"You know this means you and I will have to practice everyday until the show," Lucas reminded Maya once they got back to his place.

"But that's so much work!" Maya play whined, tugging on Lucas' arm.

"Sorry, Shortstack," Lucas kissed Maya's forehead.

"I can't whine when you do that," Maya playfully huffed.

"Aww... Too bad," Lucas kissed her forehead again. "Let's start practicing."

Maya groaned and flopped on Lucas' bed while he grabbed his guitar.

"I'm only doing cause of you, ya'know," Maya pointed out as Lucas strummed the chords to see if they were in tune.

"I know. And I appreciate that," Lucas kissed Maya's lips.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too," she rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Soo... Yeah... The way Maya is singing Seven Nation Army is based off of Jess Greenberg's acoustic cover. It's really good. And the only covers I like of songs are from Postmodern Jukebox. Fun fact: This story was originally supposed to be based off of Postmodern Jukebox's cover of Oops!... I Did It Again**

 **Anyways... I've been a lot more than I usually do... Huh... You guys probably shouldn't get used to it though. JK (But seriously though)**

 **Love,**

 **KaptainKupcakes333**


End file.
